<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【排球｜牛及】〈有人說〉 by lazyevalina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315167">【排球｜牛及】〈有人說〉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyevalina/pseuds/lazyevalina'>lazyevalina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【排球｜牛及】短篇集 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 牛島若利X及川徹</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyevalina/pseuds/lazyevalina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※CP：牛島若利X及川徹<br/>※職業後<br/>※聖誕交換禮物大會活動文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【排球｜牛及】短篇集 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【排球｜牛及】〈有人說〉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>及川徹已經不是第一次從牛島若利嘴裡講出XX說，通常是天童說、瀨見說、教練說等等，幸好不是把媽媽說掛在嘴邊，不然他真的覺得小牛若是個媽寶。<br/>其實及川徹本來沒打算跟牛島若利過聖誕節的，一切都是他「剛好」想去看看歐洲的聖誕節跟阿根廷的有什麼不一樣，然後波蘭是牛島若利的根據地之一，所以「剛好」叫對方來當地陪，而且他是看小牛若自己一人待在波蘭過年，感覺可憐兮兮的，所以才答應對方的邀請。<br/>沒錯，他只是應邀了小牛若三個月前的邀約罷了。<br/>不過說是一起過聖誕節，但這個男人沒帶他去餐廳吃飯，反而外帶餐點回家裡吃。<br/>「原本想帶你去餐廳吃飯，但是有名的餐廳三個月前就沒位子了。」牛島若利把食物端上桌，單身公寓整理得頗為整潔，還應景地擺上各種聖誕節裝飾品。「這間的菜色還不錯，我覺得挺好吃的，而且可以外帶。」<br/>「聞起來的確滿香的。」及川徹嗅了嗅加熱後依然香氣四溢的料理，「我還以為會吃到你煮的泡麵。」<br/>「我煮的不好吃。」牛島若利只會煮最簡單的食物，泡麵雖然是其中一種，但是佳節不適合。「而且你煮的比我好吃。」<br/>「嗯哼。這是當然。」不是及川徹自誇，他對料理是真的挺有天賦的，畢竟出門在外，自己得補充足夠的營養才行，尤其他又是運動員，吃得健康又能長肉才是重點。「小牛若還是學不會煮飯嗎？嘖嘖，這樣有點遜喔，要不要拜及川大人為師啊？」<br/>牛島若利遞過刀叉。「你要來波蘭教我？」<br/>「為什麼不是你來阿根廷啊？」及川徹瞇起眼，喔，他最討厭男人這種要聽從對方意思的理所當然了。「你是不是忘記我現在是阿根廷人啊？」<br/>牛島若利落座對面。「沒忘。只是你這樣提議，我以為你有過來的打算。」<br/>「想得美。」及川徹扮鬼臉。「我餓了，可以開動了吧？」<br/>「當然。」牛島若利點頭，卻見及川徹舉杯，他隨即舉杯輕觸。「聖誕快樂。」<br/>「聖誕快樂，小牛若。」<br/>及川徹與牛島若利好好享用了這一餐，雖然外帶的滋味沒有現做的好吃，但美味不減，而且男人不知道是哪根筋不對，居然還點了香氛蠟燭，燈光還調暗了一半，還有輕音樂當背景音，搞得非常有氣氛，彷彿吃完飯就會順便來點什麼運動。<br/>「你怎麼會想到用這些小東西啊？」用餐完畢，及川徹端著酒杯轉移陣地到客廳沙發窩著，趁著微醺狀態問起了很想知道的事情。「香氛蠟燭啊、紅酒啊、燈光這些，不太像你的風格啊。」<br/>「是白布說有這些裝飾品比較像在過聖誕節。」牛島若利將冰桶放到桌上，裡頭那罐冰鎮的紅酒是及川這次帶來的禮物。<br/>「那外帶的餐點呢？你沒訂到位子後，本來是什麼打算？」<br/>「本來打算帶你去附近的小餐館，但想想不如外帶餐點，雖然天童說其實可以下麵給你吃。」<br/>「……」喂，白鳥澤這什麼爛提議，不要以為及川大人不知道在講什麼雙關啊！「還有哪些是誰提議的？一次說說吧。」<br/>牛島若利還真的想了想，指著指房間的擺設。<br/>「原本沒打算放音樂，但瀨見說應該放些音樂避免尷尬，天童還說要記得先把酒醒一醒，然後要配他特地寄來的巧克力吃，嗯，白布還送了一個槲寄生。」<br/>牛島若利又指了指掛在他們沙發靠的這面牆上的裝飾。<br/>「哦？」及川徹挑眉，「你怎麼會選擇掛在這個位置？」<br/>「天童建議的。」<br/>及川徹翻了個白眼，放下紅酒杯。「我說，小牛若，你這些擺設啊、餐點什麼的通通都是別人的建議耶！你是把聖誕節活動外包當甩手掌櫃是不是？」<br/>「沒有。」<br/>及川徹攤手，「那你說說有哪個點是你自己想做的？撇去那些天童說、白布說或者誰說，有沒有一個是你自己要說的啊？」<br/>「有。」出乎意料地，牛島若利沒有任何遲疑地回應。<br/>「是什麼？」<br/>「我喜歡你。」<br/>「……」<br/>「及川？」<br/>「……聽到了啦。」<br/>及川徹已經不是第一次被牛島若利的直球Ｋ到，但每一次都仍覺得自己像情竇初開的毛頭小子被告白與喜悅炸懵了神經。<br/>「小牛若，你知道在槲寄生之下可以幹麻嗎？」<br/>及川徹正準備扳回一城，卻見牛島若利湊近，灼熱的氣息迎面灑在唇間，男人輕聲說。<br/>「可以接吻。」<br/>及川徹飛紅了耳尖，反客為主地攬過牛島若利，在槲寄生之下貼合了四瓣唇。</p>
<p>（全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>